


Cool Breeze; Bright Leaves

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multichapter, Prologue, Thinking, beginning, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	

Mulder walked through the park. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets. His head was down against the cool fall breeze. He ignored the vibrantly colored leaves. The sound of the leaves crunching under his rubber soled work shoes. Or the fact that the sun was setting. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He had known her for less than six hours and all that his mind could think about was her. He kicked a small rock in frustration. He felt annoyance with the track that his mind took when it came to obsessions.  
Mulder had his boys check her out. She was smart. Brilliant even. Could he expect anything else? He would never admit to Buyers, Frohike, or Langley how much her college thesis, Einstein’s Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation, had blown his mind away. When he read that, he was expecting a somewhat pimply, strong agent to go along with the writing. Not a lithe, smart, strong, witty….He cut his thought off with that. He had gotten so many characteristics from her in the matter of minutes.   
Mulder had acted like an asshole and he knew it. He knew what he was doing to her. The last thing he wanted was a partner. In any way. He knew how he could endanger anyone just by knowing them. So when he was sarcastic, she answered with a quick, snappy reply. It surprised the hell out of him. She didn’t take shit. Respect for her had erupted quickly. Even after, he still pressed her buttons before finally leaving her to look at his slides as he grabbed his jacket and left.  
He wondered why he had received a partner. What she would be doing as he brought her into the dark tunnel that he called life. In the end of the day, he couldn’t stop thinking about how her clothes were slightly baggy to hide her feminism. Or the way that her hair curled slightly at the ends as it met her jacket. He shook his head in frustration.  
Mulder wanted the thoughts to spill from his ears to empty his brain. He wanted a drink. He looked around him to figure out where he was. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the neon sign for Purple Velvet shining brightly in the dark night.  
He walked in as the smell of cigarettes, cologne and perfume assaulted his nose all at once. He shrugged off his jacket, taking a spot at the bar after hanging his jacket. The bartender didn’t have to say anything. He poured him his usual drink. Mulder took a swift swig of whiskey as he kept thinking about her.


End file.
